witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flowers and Gold
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:14, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Where can you ask Gramps about beggartick? I've scoured the whole swamp, including accepting this quest all the way to completing it, and have yet to get the conversation with Gramps where he gives the perfume recipe. And yes, I did visit all around the map location labelled "Beggartick" while the quest is active - I figured that's where it would trigger, but nope. Any hints? Qwinn 01:35, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :During the game Gramps is technically only in two locations, near the boat landing at the beginning of Chapter II, and then later in the game inside his (secluded) hut to the north of the brickmakers' village. - AEon 14:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::To get all the extra information from Gramps, i've picked him up near the boat landing and taken him on a tour of the swamp (carefully avoiding going anywhere near Melitele's shrine. - Game widow 10:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Only on my 4th playthough I finally managed to coax the perfume recipe from Gramps. If you take him on the Priglimage before getting a quest from Yaren Bolt, if Gramps is alredy taging along whlie you are geting "Gold and Flowers" quest, you'll be unable to ask him about beggatick. :::You need to ignore Gramps (or tell him to piss off, if you will), go do the lumberjacks, accept a quest "Flowers and Gold", return to Gramps, and ask him about Beggertick. Then he'll give out a perfume recepie. After that, you can finally pick up a Priglimage quest as well. - VincE 17:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) While Geralt is in the glade - red meteorite ore * When I did this, I did not actually receive a piece of meteorite ore, though I did get mead and the ring. Let the buyer beware! It is entirely possible that getting the piece of ore is contingent on having previously found no more than 2 pieces of red ore (but I have not confirmed this). * As said above, there may be a case in which the buyer does not receive the meteorite ore. However, in my case, I received all of the items, including the meteorite ore and I had found more than two pieces of red meteorite ore prior to the buying. herbalism needed? I can't "see" any flowers. I've played the game before, but this time have spent my talent points elsewhere. Since you really only need a handful of plants, most of which you can buy. I saved the cash so I could get a meteorite sword and excellent leather vest almost as soon as I began chapter 2. Normally the quest log tells you if you need herbalism/bestiary entry, and this quest doesn't state that. Is this an oversight? :You most definitely need the journal entry before you can find any beggartick flowers. — Game widow (talk) 11:19, May 10, 2011 (UTC)